Kagome's heart
by notemobutgirly
Summary: Kagome Higurashi was 17 when she had a baby, the father was Hojo, but he bailed on her right after the birth. Kagome was able to stay with her mother who still loved her, but she stayed till she could take care of her self. Kagome thought she could never
1. Chapter 1

Kagome Higurashi was 17 when she had a baby, the father was Hojo, but he bailed on her right after the birth. Kagome was able to stay with her mother who still loved her, but she stayed till she could take care of her self. Kagome thought she could never find love again, but when she meets Inuyasha can she learn again or will she feel even worse about finding love again.

Chapter one- At work with Mayu, and meeting Inuyasha

Kagome works and mange's her own coffee shop. She has a 3 year old Daughter who is very Independent and very nice. Kagome and Mayu have a small apartment right near the shop, but Kagome is mostly in the shop working to help pay off everything she needs.

Now Inuyasha is different. Inuyasha was also a very rich man, who recently broke up with the famous Kikyo. Inuyasha also has a temper and can be a jerk sometimes, but he still is a big huge softy under neigh.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Mayu can you get some cups from the back please" Kagome asked her daughter.

"Sure thing mommy" she said skipping off to the storage room, on her way she bumped into someone. "Excuse me sir" she said politely.

"No problem kid" The man said "Who are you anyways?" he asked

"Mayu sir, my mommy owns the shop, she's right over there" Mayu pointed to her mother.

"Thanks kid" The man walked over to Kagome. Kagome stayed on her work, not looking up.

"Can I help you" she asked kind of irritated

"Yes, I will have a black coffee" he said "So Kagome is it?" he asked

"Yeah, what's it to you" she asked getting pissed

"Oh nothing, but there is one thing" he said

"And that would be?" she asked handing the cup to him.

"We were meant for each other" he said, then took a pen and wrote down his name and number.

"What?" she asked shocked, and pissed, and pulling her hand away.

"Bye now, oh and nice kid" he walked off in to busy Japan. Kagome watched him walk away. She then looked at her hand. _Inuyasha, 123-88 (random number)._ The rest of the numbers were smeared and she couldn't read it. She tried to forget about it for now.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

(Kagome at a bar with her friend Sango while Mayu is with a babysitter.)

Kagome had forgotten all about her arm until Sango noticed it.

"Oh Kagome, what is this, looks like a boy has his eye on you!" she giggled

"Just like the prev" Kagome shot back.

"Oh moody are we?" she asked with a smile

"NO" she yelled

Kagome was still mad that a guy had the nerve to do that. She hated men, all of them, at least after what happened with Hojo.

FLASHBACK

"_Hojo, Hojo!" Kagome said running up to him excited, she had just found out she was pregnant with his child, the one she loved so much._

"_What is it my dearest" Hojo said looking like he was trying to hide something in his car._

"_I'm pregnant Hojo" she said excited._

"_What, I can't become a father" he said worried_

"_But it's our child" she said losing the excitement_

"_I'm sorry Kagome…" he was cut off when a girl named Kikyo came out of his car._

"_What is taking so long baby?" Kikyo asked_

"_What the?" Kagome burst into tears. "Hojo how could you? You're a jerk" she screamed and ran off._

END OF FLASHBACK

The band that was playing stopped. Kagome turned around, she heard a familiar voice. It was…Inuyasha, and he was now walking towards her…

That's the end of this chapter, tell me how it was! Please review!


	2. SOO sorry!

Hi fans of my story

I'm soooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry for not updating, I have been soo busy it's not even funny, I'm not home till 5 on weekdays so I don't have time, I will try my hardest to update on weekends but I can't make any promises, sooo sorry please for give me and review!

Notemobutgirly!


	3. continue or not?

If anyone wants me to continue this story I need 3 reviews from people!

Thanks everyone, if I don't get 3 reviews by next Monday I won't continue.

notemobutgirly


	4. Meeting again and memories of past

Ok thanks you all so much for the reviews! I'm glad everyone still wants me to continue! Well let's get on with the story! And to recap on the story, Kagome has met a guy named Inuyasha (of course) who told her there are met to be together! And the funny thing is she has just run into him at the club and he is the head singer of a band….

"OH MY GOD" Kagome said out loud as her eyes widened, and her mouth dropped. She couldn't believe it, she ran into the guy again, and he was walking towards him, she tried to make a run but failed terribly because when he came…

"Hey…Kagome right, I met you today at the coffee shop and met your daughter?" Inuyasha said as he came and sat by her and her friend.

"Uh yeah, but what in the world are you doing here?" she asked wanting to know why in the world he was here and she had never seen him before.

"Well I and my band are traveling and we are here to get gigs, and they had one here, so here we are I guess!" he said sounding excited. "Now I really think me and you need to get to know each other" he said with a smile!

"Uh I don't think so, I'm not into guys that much for what happen in the past, I think all guys are the same" she pronounce proudly.

"Well then you are mistaken, I may look like every other guy, but I assure you I am not, for one thing I'm trying to ask you out and you have a kid, how many guys are willing to date a girl with a kid?" he asked her trying to win her over, and it seemed to be working because after he said that she went into deep thought.

"I guess you are right, but still I don't really trust guys" she said as she started to get up and walk away.

"Come on give me a chance to prove you wrong!" he pleaded her.

"Why do you want to date me anyways, you don't even know me" she said sadly with a little hurt for some reason.

"Because I have known you scene second grade Kagome, and I'm saddened you don't even remember me" he said with a hidden smile. "Do you still have that locket I gave you years ago" he asked still hiding a smile. She stopped dead in her tracks.

FLASHBACK

"_Inu, please don't go, I want you to stay with me, I love you" a 13 year old girl started to cry in front of her best friend and boyfriend._

"_Oh Kag's I don't want to, but my parents are making me, so I want you to remember me by this locket" he handed her a gold heart locket with both of their pictures in it. "Please never forget me, and know that I love you too" he gave her a kiss on the lips, and he felt a tear come down his cheek. "Goodbye Kag's!" he said and he hugged her and was gone_

"_NO INU DON'T GO!" she screamed at him with tears coming faster._

END OF FLASHBACK

"NO it can't be, no he's left…" she said to her self as she turned and looked at him closer, he had silver hair now, she lifted his hat to see those ears she remembered as a child.

"Inu…yasha…" she whispered out.

"The one and only Kag's" he said grabbing her and hugging her. "How come you didn't recognize my name Kag's" he asked thinking after hearing his name she would know.

"I wasn't really thinking about it when you told me, I'm sorry" she said now crying. "Inuyasha…" she asked in a whisper.

"Yeah Kag's" he said

"Can you promise not to leave this time?" she asked

"I won't leave without you, and I will help take care of Mayu if you let me"

"Ok, I think I can" she said


	5. Chapter 5

HI everyone!

I'm so sorry for not updating yet, it's been forever, but I must say I won't update till spring break! I do have school to deal with, with spring break next week, that pretty much means tests quizzes tests quizzes ect. So sorry everyone!


	6. Together doesn't seem to work

Together doesn't seem to work?

Ok people this chapter is going to explain it all, from Kagome's little girl, to the night at a bar…

Kagome and Inuyasha started to walk home, hand in hand, but something was bugging him, it was his past, the past he didn't want to tell anyone, not even Kagome, but he knew he was going to have to. 

"Inuyasha? Are you ok; you seem lost in your thoughts?" said Kagome who had a worried look on her face. 

"Um, yeah, I was just thinking of a night that happened a long, long time ago" he said drifting off to that night again…

Flashback

"_Kagome are you….ok?" ask a slightly drunk Inuyasha._

"_Oh Inuyasha lets go into the bedroom I'm tired" said a completely drunk Kagome._

"_Are you sure Hojo will be ok?" Inuyasha asked as he hiccupped._

"_Nah, he's (hiccup) already cheating on me (hiccup)" she said walking to the room that was in the bar, and Inuyasha just followed._

_Later the night went a tad too far. Inuyasha woke up to find Kagome naked next to him, he panicked and scene she was such a sound sleeper he got her dressed and woke her up._

"_Kagome…wake up" he said shaking her. _

"_Huh, what happened?" she asked confused, but when she looked into Inuyasha's eyes she realized something…_

"_You passed out in here, I stayed with you so no one would hurt you" he lied to her; he didn't want her to know what happened._

End of flashback

"I returned that one night to be with her, and I find out she's with another man, I get drunk, sleep with her, and she gets pregnant, but who's kid is it really.

"Inuyasha Please tell me, I want to know what's bugging…" Kagome was interrupted by someone. She was pulled away from Inuyasha by the waist and her mouth had been covered, she was being kidnapped!

"Well, well, well, would you look at this, you and Kagome are together again, it's too bad she doesn't remember what you did to her 3 years ago, what a shame"

_**Something just isn't right  
I can feel it inside  
the truth isn't far behind me  
you can't deny**_

"Naraku! How…how did you know…?" Inuyasha asked scared he would tell his secret to her before he could tell her himself.

"What are you two talking about" Kagome asked nervous as she tried to make it clear through the cloth in front of her mouth.

"Why don't you remember those 3 years ago at the bar Inuyasha returned…?"

_**When I turn the lights out  
When I close my eyes  
Reality overcomes me  
I'm living a lie**_

"But…that can't be, he…I haven't seen him scene I was 13…"Kagome thought to her self.

"Oh my dear Kagome, have you even noticed that your daughter has the same eyes as Inuyasha and the same personality…" Naraku got her there.

"No…this can't be" her knees started to buckle and she was falling down, and falling fast.

_**When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
and when I'm around you  
I don't feel  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall**_

"Kagome…there is something that's been bothering me, and that's the truth of what happened 3 years ago…" Inuyasha said as tears started to fall, he knew that if he told her she would run, run far and never come back, but he loved her and didn't want to lose her.

Flashback

"_Kagome are you….ok?" ask a slightly drunk Inuyasha._

"_Oh Inuyasha lets go into the bedroom I'm tired" said a completely drunk Kagome._

"_Are you sure Hojo will be ok?" Inuyasha asked as he hiccupped._

"_Nah, he's (hiccup) already cheating on me (hiccup)" she said walking to the room that was in the bar, and Inuyasha just followed._

_Later the night went a tad too far. Inuyasha woke up to find Kagome naked next to him, he panicked and scene she was such a sound sleeper he got her dressed and woke her up._

"_Kagome…wake up" he said shaking her. _

"_Huh, what happened?" she asked confused, but when she looked into Inuyasha's eyes she realized something…_

"_You passed out in here, I stayed with you so no one would hurt you" he lied to her; he didn't want her to know what happened._

End of flashback

"But… why didn't you stay with me…and the baby Inuyasha" Kagome said crying her eyes out now, she didn't want to believe it.

_**This has gone on so long  
I realize that I need  
Something good to rely on  
Something for me**_

When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall 

_**My heart is broken  
I'm lying here  
my thoughts are choking on you my dear  
on you my dear  
on you my dear**_

"Kagome I never knew about the child, you thought it was Hojo's, once I saw her though I knew right away she was mine, I came to see you, I want to be with you and…our daughter Kagome" Inuyasha was on his knees looking on the ground not knowing what to do, she'll never come back now…

_**When I'm alone I  
Feel so much better  
And when I'm around you  
I don't feel  
Together  
It doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
Together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall**_

_**Together  
it doesn't feel right at all  
Together  
Together we've built a wall  
together  
Holding hands we'll fall  
Hands we'll fall**_

_**When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together  
I don't feel together  
When I'm around you  
When I'm around you  
I don't feel together, no  
I don't feel together**_

Kagome was still standing just staring at Inuyasha, she didn't know what to do now the one she loved was the one got her pregnant and pretty much ruined her life, she could go back to him, but after knowing this how could she, she could never go back now, she was going to run, run far away from him. 

She took one last look at Inuyasha. "She will never be yours again" she said with tears steaming down, she couldn't even look at him now, that was the end for her, she wanted to run and get her child and move away…

_**(Sango sings this at the bar)**_

_**Well I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.**_

Kagome was about a mile away from where she left Inuyasha, she started to walk to her apartment and get everything and leaves, and she never wanted to return.

Sango was her best friend and actually knew about Inuyasha, she knew Kagome was going to find out and leave and she knew exactly where she was going…

_**What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

"Oh hey Kagome, Mayu was great, I really got to go, see you two later" said their babysitter, and in a flash she was gone.

"Mayu, where going to leave baby, mommy doesn't want to be here so help me pack up ok?" Kagome asked her as she already started to pack.

_**Open your eyes and look outside, find the reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you've left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.**_

They had finished packing about an hour later and had taken the car and left, she didn't know where she was going yet, but all she wanted to do was leave, she was never coming back, Sango would take over for her at the coffee shop, and she could probably get some help from her mom, she had never felt so lost before until now…

_**Her feelings she hides. Her dreams she can't find. She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind. She can't find her place. She's losing her faith.  
She's falling from grace. She's all over the place! Yeah! (yeah)**_

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
That's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go, to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
She's lost inside, lost inside.oh oh  
She's lost inside, lost inside.oh oh  
Ohhh...

Inuyasha just sat there, he finally looked up to see Kagome was gone, but Naraku was still there, he used to be great friends with Naraku, him, Inuyasha and Kagome were a three some until he left everything fell apart, and now Kagome was gone…again all thanks to his best friend…

Well that was kind of short, what did you guys think, Mayu isn't Hojo's she Inuyasha, and now what is Inuyasha going to do, Kagome's gone somewhere, not even I know where she's headed (yet ; ) and Sango knows everything too. Please review!


	7. my eyes and whatever it takes kagme!

Wow you people must hate me for not updating

Wow you people must hate me for not updating! Well I feel like updating today! Soooo sorry I haven't updated in like. EVER! Please review, I still love you all!

Your gonna make it  
Yes your gonna make it  
don't you worry about a thing that's happened in your life  
Your gonna make it  
Yes your gonna make it  
Don't you worry about a thing it's gonna be alright

I sat there…on the bed just brushing my fingers through Mayu. I as listening to the soft music filling my ears, filling them with hope.

"Mommy?" Mayu woke up and sat up next to me. "Why did you leave him mommy?" Mayu was looking into my eyes, they looked so full of pain, and I know since she was a half demon she knew who Inuyasha really was, she knew he was her real father.

You may feel like your just starting over  
Mistakes from your past that just want to hold ya  
Down to the ground its all on your shoulder  
You'll never make it now that's what they told ya  
You start to figure out who really cares for ya  
When no ones around no one is there for ya  
When I was down and out and life was getting colder  
Wee I found that's when God showed up  
Your trying to make it right they make it hard for ya  
But God will take a life even if it's broke up  
Give you strength to fight whatever's coming toward ya  
And don't forget that I'm always praying for ya

"Mommy…I know that man was my real…father…" Mayu looked as though she would cry. It must be amazing to finally meet him, it was a miracle for me to even see him, but yet I feel so betrayed. "Just like god you should forgive…daddy…" that hit me weird, how she called Inuyasha her daddy? It was true, it was strange, and did I want him to be her father? Without noticing my favorite song from childhood, that was our song that he always sung when I was down or he did something wrong.

She's not afraid; she just likes to use her night light  
When she gets paid, true religion gets it all  
If they fit right.

I walked over to the light switch and turned on the night light, Inuyasha had gotten one when I was still scared of the dark, I remember…that's when he slept over and he shared a bed because we didn't have enough, and he held me when I had the scary dream.

She's a little bit manic, completely organic  
Doesn't panic for the most part.

She's old enough to know, and young enough not to say no  
To any chance that she gets for home plate tickets to see the Mets.  
Like everybody, she's in over her head,  
Dreads Feds, Grateful Dead, and doesn't take meds.

I remember our first date was at a baseball game, I was so hooked on going to games that every time there was a game in town I got tickets for both of us, he became so sick of baseball games after that.

She's a Gemini Capricorn  
Thinks all men are addicted to porn.  
I don't agree with her half the time,  
But, damn I'm glad she's mine

I remember when I walked past Inuyasha in the hall when he was hanging with his guy friends and they started talking perverted about the new girl and how she was so cute, and when I walked by Inuyasha talked about me, I turned around and gave him my special death glare.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

She got the kinda strength that every man wishes he had.  
She loved Michael Jackson up until he made Bad.

I remembered the first fight we ever had, I was so angry that I actually attacked him, but since he was half demon I didn't win, but I did pretty well, I was strong he said.

Tells me that she lives about a hundred lives,  
Scares me to death when she thinks and drives,  
Says cowboy hats make her look fat,  
and I'm so glad she's mine.

Her eyes, that's where hope lies.  
That's where blue skies  
Meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

There was that time when we were little and at the park, our parents had left the keys and we took it around the parking lot, I was doing a lot of think about our future and he was screaming at me to concentrate on the road. The parents were so mad!

She doesn't know the word 'impossible'  
Don't care where I've been and doesn't care where we're goin' to.  
She takes me as I am, and that ain't easy.  
She's beautiful. So beautiful.

And sometimes I think she's truly crazy.  
And I love it.

I never did actually care about Inuyasha's past, I really didn't want to know either, but I do remember him telling me he went through a lot, so I always told him I would never ask and wait for if he ever was ready he could tell me.

Her eye, that's where hope lies,.  
That's where blue skies  
always meet the sunrise.  
Her eyes, that's where I go  
When I go home.

When the song ended I was always in tears, it was always our perfect song, I knew that it would stay with me, these memories, and I truly did love him, but I still felt weird to know that Mayu was his-

"KAGMOE!!KAGOME!! PLEASE OPEN UP!!" I heard loud knocking; I swear I almost had a heart attack! I walked to the door and opened it up and I was suddenly attacked with a kiss, I knew it was Inuyasha and he was trying to deepen the kiss, I let him, and I knew that once he started to kiss me I needed him with me, and if I didn't have him I would fall apart.

"Please let me explain!" he looked like he was about to fall apart if I said no, but I didn't want to talk. I put my hands around his neck and kissed him, all I wanted was him to know I loved him, and by the way he was kissing back I knew he loved me.

A strangled smile fell from your face  
It kills me that I hurt you this way  
The worst part is that I didn't even know  
Now there's a million reasons for you to go  
But if you can find a reason to stay

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
Believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes

She said "If we're gonna make this work  
You gotta let me inside even though it hurts  
Don't hide the broken parts that I need to see"  
She said "Like it or not it's the way it's gotta be  
You gotta love yourself if you can ever love me"

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know that I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
And give me a break  
I'll keep us together, I know you deserve much better

But remember the time I told you the way that I felt  
That I'd be lost without you and never find myself  
Let's hold onto each other above everything else  
Start over, start over

I'll do whatever it takes  
To turn this around  
I know what's at stake  
I know I've let you down  
And if you give me a chance  
and believe that I can change  
I'll keep us together whatever it takes


	8. Chapter 8

HELLO

HELLO! Well I wanted to ask all my reviews and people who alerted/ favorite this story if you really want me to continue! Because if I don't get enough reviews I won't go on, I'm so sorry for not updating! I had this terrible writers block and now I've gotten so obsessed with twilight! LOL I love that book! But if people still want this story to go on, I shall update after breaking dawn, but only if I get some reviews! Sorry for asking but I just want to see if you fans really want me to update!

Notemobutgirly!

I love you all though!! 3


End file.
